


The Flowers by the Sidewalk

by EucaLily



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EucaLily/pseuds/EucaLily
Summary: “Whenever yer lost or confused. Let’s meet here again. At the flowers by the sidewalk.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Saki walks down the sidewalk, counting each small flower she sees on her way. She was lost, but considering that the flowers were her favorite color of pink and that she way too young, the fact that she was lost didn’t freak her out too much.  
She sat down, next to a flower, poking it every now and then, just to see it move back to its original position. Two boys walk up to her, twins.  
“Who’re you?” One boys speaks. The other crossing his arms.  
Saki looks up at the boys, seeing double. “I’m Saki.” She says. “And you guys?”  
The twin boys look at each other. “I’m Atsumu, my brother is Osamu.”  
“You guys look the same.” Saki says, pointing to both of them.  
“Well duh, we’re twins!” Atsumu yells. “Dummy.”  
Saki frowns at the mean word Atsumu had called her. Osamu puts a hand on her shoulder. “Sorry bout him. Yer not dumb. Atsumu is.”  
Saki looks to Osamu, and smiles brightly. “Want to be friends?” She says. Osamu nods and looks towards his brother. “We can be friends to Atsumu. But you can’t be mean anymore.” Atsumu crosses his arms, and rolls his eyes. Nonetheless, and takes the girl’s hand and they walk down the sidewalk together.  
“Where’re yer parents?” Osamu asks. Saki thinks for a bit, and then it hits her.  
“Oh. I guess I’m lost.” She giggles, now looking around for her mom.  
“Saki!” Her mother’s voice is heard at the end of the sidewalk, the end of the row of flowers.  
“Oh. I should go now. I guess she found me!” Saki says excitedly. “Will I see you guys again?”  
Atsumu and Osamu look at each other. Atsumu looks at the girl. “Let’s meet here again one day. Whenever you’re lost, let’s meet at the flowers by the sidewalk.”


	2. Mornings Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings like this :)

That morning was freezing. Waking up and standing on the cold wooden floor, the girl slips on a pair of socks, and wraps herself in a small blanket. She makes her way down the stairs of her home, and made coffee.  
It was a peaceful morning. It was a peaceful morning. A loud spur of knocks came from her front door. She knew exactly who it was.  
“WAKE UP SAKI.” Atsumu’s voice booms from the other side of the door. “OW! SAMU DONTCHU SMACK ME!”  
“Yer probably botherin’ her Tsumu.” Saki laughs to herself, walking to the door and opening it to see the twin boys who lived next door.  
“Finally! You got yer lazy ass up.” Atsumu waltzes into the house and relaxes onto the couch. “What’s for breakfast?”  
Osamu rolls his eyes, and apologizes quietly to Saki about his brother.  
Saki shakes her head and smiles. She turns to Atsumu. “Nothing for your dumb ass.”  
Atsumu frowns. “What? Please!!” He turns to his brother, and back to Saki, begging like a child.  
“What do ya want for breakfast Saki?” Osamu ignores his brother, and looks at the girl.  
“Oh Osa, you don’t have to make breakfast. I can make it too.” Saki explains. The gray haired boy shakes his head.  
“We’re the ones invading your home every morning. Just relax.” Osamu walks past the girl, and goes into the kitchen. Saki sits next to Atsumu as the boy switches on the tv.  
“Wait, go back to the news.” Saki complains, Atsumu switching past a million channels.  
“The news is boring! Yer such an old lady.” Atsumu complains. Saki snatches the remote out of his hand and sticks out her tongue.  
“We’re literally the same age you dumbass.” Atsumu distorts his face, mocking Saki, but she could care less as she scrolls through finding the news channel. “We should be watching the news just in case something important happens.”  
“Like what?” The blond scoffs. “Tuesday’s gon be rainy? The forecast calls Fer a snowstorm?”  
“Shut it Atsu. I’m sure you don’t want to just walk out the door thinking it’s happiness and sunshine when it’s actually snowing and cloudy.”  
“Who cares. Just suck it up.” Atsumu rolls his eyes, sitting back on the couch.  
“Can you two just shut yer asses up already?” Osamu’s voice rings form the kitchen. “Breakfast is ready.” 

Every morning was relatively the same. Saki woke up, she went downstairs, and by the time she had put on her slippers and opened her kitchen door, the twins were already knocking on the front door.  
Saki had knew the boys since she was in the first grade, her parents being besties with theirs. At the beginning she hated them, and every now and then, she still did. But after years of being friends and having each other’s backs, she couldn’t imagine a life without either of them. 

“Yer coming to the tryouts today right?” Atsumu says quietly. Saki smiles softly, and nods.  
“I’m sure you two will get in. You’ve been playing volleyball for years.” Saki reassures.  
“I know! I’m great!” Atsumu ruffles his hair.

Osamu and Saki roll their eyes.


	3. I Call BS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saki has a friend named Aiko apparently.

Atsumu and Osamu walks side by side, making their way into the gym. Volleyball tryouts were after school that day, and neither of them were particularly nervous. The two of them knew they were both good at the sport. The team basically needed them. 

None the less, Atsumu did have a small sense of anxiousness. His middle school team hated him. He was a great player, but not the greatest teammate. And as much as Atsumu understood, he couldn’t help it. That’s just who he was. 

But no one cared. At least he had his brother. 

Right? 

As they open the door to the gym, a familiar figure stands there, looking out. 

“Saki? Yer here before us.” Atsumu says. The girl turns around and smiles. 

“I am! You’re just too slow.” Osamu gives her a hug, the girl warming up to it, while the blond gives her a pat on the head. 

“Yeah whatever. Ready to watch us rock the court?” Atsumu brags, starting to stretch. 

“Yeah yeah sure.” Saki rolls her eyes, but she was honestly excited. It was always fun to watch the twins play. 

“Make sure to watch me at all times!” Atsumu says, running to the couch with Osamu. 

For a few minutes, the coach talks and introduces the first years to the rest of the team. Atsumu’s eyes gleam, and though Osamu had his typical calm face, it was obvious he was excited too. 

And then they’re off! Drill after drill, even if the practice seems tough, the twins looked like that had a grand time. 

Saki had to admit, the twins were attractive. It was something everyone knew. It was normal. 

As the time passed, practice soon came to an end, and even if they were tired, the twins were jumping around, excited as ever. 

Atsumu runs towards Saki, Osamu trailing behind. 

“I got a place on the regular lineup!” Atsumu yells, showing Saki his jacket. 

Osamu looks at her too, wearing his own. “I did too.” 

Saki claps for the boys. “Congrats guys!”

Atsumu walks up to Saki’s side. “Congratulatory ice cream?” 

His brother rolls his eyes. “Yer always askin her for food.” 

“Says the food fanatic.” 

“Oh shut yer trap. At least I cook for us, while yer always layin around.” 

“Yeah but yer always asking her to buy ya food you can just get yer self.” 

“Can you two stop?” Saki was used to the twin’s constant bickering. It was normal, they were brothers after all, but she was tired and really just wanted to leave. 

The girl gets up from her seat on the bleachers, and grabbing her backpack, she makes her way to the door. “Let’s go get some ice cream.” 

Atsumu cheers, and even though Osamu is annoyed, there’s a small smile shown on his face. 

School was going well, 

until the next morning. 

Saki had her own friends too, not only the twins, as her parents would often complain that she’d be glued to the two boys who lived not too far away. 

One of her friends, was Aiko Shimata, who had decided to start the chaos we’ve been waiting for. 

“Do you like them?” It was a simply question. A question Saki took the wrong way. 

“Well of course I do. They’ve been my friends since we were like 9.” 

“No Saki.” Aiko takes her hand, stopping her from taking notes of the class before. 

The lunch room they were in was beginning to get busier, more people strolling in, food in their hands. 

“I mean would you date either of them.” Aiko said flatly. 

Saki breaks out in a laugh. She looks at her friend with kind and light eyes. 

“You’re kidding right?” Saki says. “They’re like my brothers Aiko.” 

Aiko’s face doesn’t change. She was typically like this. Saki’s best friend, mostly known as boy crazy. 

But Saki didn’t mind. 

Aiko wasn’t convinced. “You can’t tell me you haven’t thought of dating one of them.” 

“Well I haven’t! Why would I?” Saki explains. 

“Saki.” Aiko says. “They’re the twins, the hottest first years in school right now. Possibly the hottest boys in school. People think you’re dating one of them since you’re with them all the time.” 

“They do?” Saki takes a sip of her Apple juice. 

“Yeah! And they ask me if I’m dating one, and I would say yeah, but they’re too annoying.” Aiko rolls her eyes. 

Saki laughs at her friend. “Well let them think whatever. I don’t really care.” 

“But wouldn’t you want to date them? Think about it.” Aiko says. 

“I never really thought about it.” 

“Well think about it now!” Aiko exclaims wi Thy excitement. “Bro you could have a hot boyfriend!” 

“Yeah sure.” Saki says. “But the twins are like my family at this point, so I don’t know.” 

Aiko sighs. “Well then let’s think about one.” 

Aiko relaxes in her seat. “What about Osamu.” 

Saki thinks about the boy. The calmer of the twins. She was definitely a lot closer to Osamu emotionally than she was with Atsumu. The boy would always listen to any of her troubles and provide advice. And even if she told Atsumu and opened up to him, Atsumu wasn’t that best at comforting. 

But nonetheless, “he’s like an older brother. There for me when I’m upset, and comforts me when I’m crying.” 

Aiko sighs. “That’s boring. Look at them as boyfriends not brothers for a second girl.” 

She moves on. “What about Atsumu.” 

Atsumu on the other hand was immature compared to his brother. The only thing on his mind, volleyball. 

“He’s like my little brother.” 

“I said not as a sibling dummy!” Aiko shakes her head. “Like if you were to wake up with him, and like hold hands with him and go and dates and crap.” 

“Go on dates? With Atsumu? What’re we going to do, watch him play volleyball?” Saki laughs and eventually Aiko does too. 

“Well at least Osamu would bring you on a nice date. He’d probably know what the next restaurants are.” 

“You’re right.” Saki laughs a bit. 

“How about you just think about it.” Aiko tries to convince. 

But it’s no use. “Aiko, I love you. But the twins are just my friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story boutta become something like just crazy lol.


	4. Anime Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu and Saki watch anime basically.

“Samu said he’s comin home late.” Atsumu says. He’s currently standing at Saki’s front door, two bags of chips in his hands. 

“And what does that have to do with me?” Saki says, crossing her arms. 

“I thought we could hang out, and watch movies or somethin.” Atsumu explains, shrugging. There was a clear intensity to Atsumu. Saki noticed the slight shaking in his hands as he held the chip bags tighter. 

Shoved to the side to let him in, and his face exploded with excitement. “Yay!” He says, running in and laying onto the couch. 

“You really love my couch don’t you.” Atsumu smiles. 

“Of course. It’s comfortable. But not as comfortable as yer bed.” Atsumu says shyly. 

“You’re not entering my room ever again.” Saki sneers, taking the bags and leaving it on the table. 

“Why not!” Atsumu frowns and pouts like a young boy. 

“Because last time, you and Osa left a bunch of crap all over my floor. I don’t want to clean all the chip crumbs again.” Saki tales a seat next to the pouting boy, and grabs the remote. 

Atsumu sighs, “fine” he grabs the remote, “but I wanna choose what we watch.” 

Saki rolls her eyes, but nonetheless she relaxes into the couch. “Just don’t pick anything weird.” 

Atsumu nods and clicks through the TV. “Wanna watch anime?” Saki nods, now smiling. 

Looking through, Atsumu finds a few different things he wanted to watch. He could rewatch HunterXHunter for the 5th time in a row. Maybe watch something lighthearted like Ouran High School Host Club, but he wasn’t feeling up for either of them. 

“How about this one?” He clicks on a anime he hadn’t watched before. 

‘Your Lie in April’

“Atsu, have you seen this one?” Atsumu shakes his head. 

“The girl in it looks real cute though.” Atsumu gushes about the blond girl, playing the violin in the cover. 

Saki rolls her eyes

That’s all he ever really cares about

“Fine. Let’s watch it.” Saki scoffs. 

“Why? Is there something wrong? Have ya watched this one already?” Saki hadn’t seen the anime yet, but she had heard enough about it to be able to know to avoid it when she didn’t want to cry. 

“No. Let’s just watch it.” 

Atsumu shrugs, and clicks on the first episode. 

—————————

“His mom’s insane.” Atsumu says, crunching on more chips. “How could ya do that to yer own kid. He just wants to play the dang instrument.” 

Saki shrugs. “I can’t believe it either.” 

—————————

“Kaori’s so pretty!” Atsumu gushes about the blond girl. “And she’s so good at violin! Like look at her!” 

Saki shrugs. “Yeah she’s great. I really like the music she makes.” Saki mood was mellow. Atsumu’s eyes were glued to the screen, leaving Saki feeling alone. 

She really hadn’t felt anything like this before. Who cared about what Atsumu thought of her compared to other girls. Right? 

“He more enthusiastic! She’s amazing!” 

—————————

“Don’t tell me this is a sad anime.” On the screen, Kaori was sitting in a hospital bed. “Maybe I should google it.” Atsumu takes his phone out, but Saki snatches it from his hands. 

“Don’t, you’ll ruin it.” 

“Ya lied didn’t ya?” Atsumu frowns, “you have seen this.” 

“Actually I haven’t. But I won’t lie, I’ve heard about it.” Atsumu sighs and looks back on the screen. 

“Well hopefully she’ll be okay.” 

—————————

Saki wasn’t sure when it happened. The two never got around to finishing the anime, being on episode 9 when Atsumu passed out. He had moved closer to the girl, now resting his head on her shoulder. 

Atsumu was snoring lightly, and being so peaceful, Saki decided to leave him be, hoping she’d be able to move away without waking him. Though it had become obvious that every time Saki moved, Atsumu stirred a bit and simply snuggled closer to the girl. 

Atsumu and Saki had been close since they were kids, and to be honest it wasn’t the first time they had fallen asleep watching something together, but for some reason Saki was anxious. 

Whether it was the conversation she had with her friend a few days before, or simply her being uncomfortable, she was definitely losing her mind. 

Was she getting feelings for Atsumu? Was Aiko right? 

Saki shook the thoughts out of her head, and switched off the tv, Atsumu now waking up abruptly. He grumbles and moves around a bit, now sitting up, getting up from Saki’s shoulder.   
“What time is it?” He says, rubbing his eyes. 

Taking a look to the clock Saki answers, “7:30” the sun was nearly setting. 

“Can I eat here?” Atsumu says, yawning and lying back down. He grabs a couch pillow, and hugs it, Saki now sliding away.

“Okay. What time is Osa coming home? I can text him to eat here.”

“I don’t know. Maybe soon?” Atsumu was practically back to sleep at this point. 

Saki rolls her eyes and makes her way to the kitchen. But the doorbell rings. 

It’s Osamu, holding bags of food in his hands. “Yo.” He says. Walking in, he sees his brother sleeping peacefully on the couch. 

“Don’t wake him up, he seemed a bit tired.” Saki says, grabbing the food. Osamu nods and follows the girl into the kitchen. 

“Where were you?” Saki asks as Osamu starts cleaning the vegetables at the sink. 

“Talkin to our coach. He needed to talk about me and Tsumu.” 

“And he didn’t talk to Atsu?” Osamu shakes his head. “Not sure why though. Maybe cause he annoys the crap outta everyone.” 

Saki laughs, and starts cutting the now clean vegetables. 

In the other room, Atsumu stirs, still awake and unable to sleep. He hears the laughter coming from his brother and Saki in the kitchen. 

He frowns, and buries his face into the pillow.


	5. Cooking with Samu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well it’s yer feelings.” He says, “I just wanna be there for ya, even if it’s about my twin brother.”

Atsumu had stayed later for extra practice, but Osamu, having to help with making dinner, came home without him. 

“He really needs to practice huh?” Saki says, preparing the ingredients. 

“Yeah. Even on the day we’re supposed to eat dinner with you.” 

Both of the family’s parents were off on a business trip, leaving the kids to fend for themselves. So the twins came over to eat with Saki often. 

“Yah. He really wanted to practice his serves and stuff.” Osamu explains. “What do you wanna make for dinner today?” 

“Maybe soup? It’s been getting colder.” Saki suggests, and Osamu smiles. 

He nods. “Alright.”

Saki always found it comfortable to be with Osamu. If she were being truthful, she definitely felt a bit closer to the gray haired twin than the blond. Ever since they were kids, Saki found herself telling Osamu close to everything, whenever she was upset or angry, and he did it back to her as well. 

They were best friends. So for Saki, not feeling the anxious feeling when being near Osamu was normal to her. But it only made it a bit more confusing. Did she really start to like Atsumu? 

“You seem quiet.” Osamu says. “Everthin okay?” 

Saki looks up at the boy, who’s cutting some vegetables. She smiles and nods nervously. “Yeah I’m fine.” 

Osamu puts his knife down. “Yer not very good at lyin ya know.” He moves to sit in a chair near him. “Ya can tell me what’s wrong. Ya know that.” 

Saki shakes her head. “It’s nothing.” The girl looks back down at the boiling water. 

Osamu rolls his eyes and picks up a potato, no peeling it. 

“There’s nothin wrong with likin my brother.” He says. 

Saki almost passes our right then and there. Osamu always knew what was wrong and was perfect at finding the answer on his own, but this was just insane. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Saki laughs away, “Atsu? And me? You’re funny Osa.” 

But Osamu isn’t convinced. “You really coulda found someone better for you. I’m not sure how good Tsumu is at relationships. And he’s really dumb.” 

“Osa. Stop.” Saki says, “I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t lie Saki.” He scoffs. “I know when yer lyin. Even if you don’t like him, I know now it has to be somethin about him.” 

Saki sighs heavily. He was right, it was about him. For the past few days, whenever Saki’s mind found itself wandering, she realized she thought a lot about the fake blonde haired twin. 

“Fine. You’re right. It’s about him.” Saki says, putting some of the cut food into the pot. 

Osamu puts the knife back down. “So?” 

Saki rolls her eyes. “So what? What does it matter?” 

“Well it’s yer feelings.” He says, “I just wanna be there for ya, even if it’s about my twin brother.” 

Saki pauses for a moment. Osamu had always been there for Saki in her best and worst moments. She told his everything. So why was she so hesitant now? 

“I just don’t know Osa.” He looks up from the table. “I don’t know what I feel towards him. I feel like things are a bit different from what they were before. I feel different. But he’s my friend. You know?” 

Osamu nods, completely understanding. “Yeah.” He says, starting to cut the food again. “I think you should think about it for a bit. Liking your friend isnt the end of the world.” 

Saki nods, agreeing. 

Soon after, Atsumu walks in. “Are you guys done?” He says. 

“You were in practice for a while.” Osamu says. “Did Kita scold ya?”

Atsumu nods, resting his head on the table after sitting down. “Like usual.” 

“Who’s Kita?” Saki asks the boys. The fake blonde looks up to her. 

“A second year. He aint even our captain yet he’s so bossy.” Atsumu crosses his arms and huffs in anger. It reminded Saki of a young boy. 

“I’m sure he’s just lookin for for ya.” Osamu says. “He’s really nice once ya get to know him.” 

“Whatever. I just wanted to practice. What’s for dinner?” 

“Soup.” Saki says softly. Atsumu took in mind the quietness from Saki. Usually, she’d be yelling at him about something. 

“You okay?” Atsumu asks the girl. She pauses her mixing to look at the boy. 

“I’m fine. Why?” She says, but Atsumu shrugs. 

“Ya seemed a bit quieter than usual.” He says, now grabbing an apple of the table. Saki snatches the fruit out of his hand. 

“What are you saying? That I’m loud? And we’re about to eat dinner.” Atsumu pouts, but nods. 

“Yeah! Ya are loud! The loudest.” 

“I dunno Tsumu, ya seem like the loudest at the moment.” Osamu chimes in, only for his brother to yell more. 

“Oh shut it Samu!” 

Saki simply laughs at the two boys.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story! Hope it’s at least decent >:D


End file.
